


Welcome Back

by VenteraVoluica



Series: Wonder Trade [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gentle Sex, Interspecies Sex, Male Pokemon/Female Human, NOT a mind control fic, Pokephilia, Psychic Powers Used During Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenteraVoluica/pseuds/VenteraVoluica
Summary: Verity, a Team Aqua Grunt, trades away the Kadabra she raised from an Abra in the hopes of getting something better from Wonder Trade. Two trades later, she gets her own Pokemon back in his fully-evolved form.





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that when you get your own Pokemon back through a trade, the game says "Welcome back, [Pokemon]." instead of "Please take good care of [Pokemon]."

Kadabra frowned and refused to go back in his pokeball after hearing what his trainer had planned.

"But if I don't trade you, you won't evolve into your final form," Verity argued. "Don't you want to be a big strong Alakazam?"

Although he still looked angry, Kadabra relented and went back into his pokeball. Verity wasted no time in setting the ball into the Wonder Trade transporter. She was hoping for something good in return, but the Pokemon she received in return was only a Zubat.

Verity sighed.

"Crobat is really strong, but I don't have the patience to raise you all way up from a Zubat. Back into the digital void you go..."

In return for the Zubat, she received a Zigzagoon. Zigzagoon was holding a potion, which Verity took from it before recalling the Pokemon back into its pokeball.

"Thanks for the present, random trainer, but I still don't want your garbage Pokemon," she said as she pressed the button to send Zigzagoon off into the Wonder Trade.

She was surprised when the display screen showed a different message than usual as the traded pokeball arrived. Instead of "Please take good care of _____ ." it said "Welcome back, Alakazam."

"Alakazam?" she said out loud as she picked up the pokeball from where it rested in the transporter. "Does that mean this is _my_ Alakazam, the same one I just traded away?"

At first she was offended that the trainer who'd received him hadn't thought he was worth keeping. But Abra weren't that uncommon or difficult to catch, even though they did have a tendency to teleport away at the beginning of battle.

Wondering if he would be happy to be back or if he was still angry with her for trading him away in the first place, Verity bit her lip and released Alakazam from his pokeball. In his previous form, he'd been about the same height as his trainer, but in his final evolution Alazakam towered over her, taller than her by nearly a foot. Upon seeing his original trainer standing in front of him, he grinned down at her and immediately reached out to pull her into a hug.

Well, that answered the question of whether he would be angry or not!

Verity smiled and returned the hug. It was nice to have her own Pokemon back. She hadn't really wanted to get rid of him in the first place, and what a wild coincidence it was to have gotten him back at all. Alakazam seemed very happy to be reunited with her as well. If that wasn't already obvious since his first reaction had been to hug her, it would be obvious from the way he was happily nuzzling the side of her face and neck now, and running his hands up and down her back and through her hair and down her sides, and-

Verity was startled when those three-fingered hands suddenly slid down from her waist to grip her ass cheeks. Alakazam gave the soft globes a firm squeeze, pulling his trainer's hips flush with his. She felt a long hard rod slide between her thighs to press up against her pussy.

 _Oh... oh, god, is this what he thinks I wanted him to evolve for?_  Verity thought, blushing.

But she made no move to escape her Pokemon's embrace. He cooed and continued to lovingly nuzzle the side of her neck as his large palms kneaded her plump ass cheeks. She swore she could feel the heat of his cock against her pussy even through the fabric of her shorts and panties... which were quickly becoming damp with the evidence of her arousal as he slowly rubbed his erection against her clothed crotch.

Once he felt her feminine juices soaking through the fabric of her shorts, Alakazam reluctantly broke the embrace, kneeling down in front of Verity so he could remove her shorts and panties. Verity kicked off her shoes as Alazakam used his psychic powers to levitate his partner's discarded clothing to a nearby chair, but neither of them bothered removing her thigh-high stockings.

Alakazam stood back up and stepped closer to Verity. She reach out and wrapped her arms around his neck as he settled his hands on her ass once more, squeezing and rubbing the plump cheeks under his hands as his hard cock probed between her thighs, seeking her entrance. Verity gasped and went up on her tip-toes as the thick mushroom-shaped tip of her partner's cock breached her entrance. As she eased her feet back to a position flat on the floor, her slick hungry pussy quickly swallowed up the rest of his length. She didn't have many human cocks to compare it to, but it was a comfortable fit - not a hugely thick pussy stretcher like the 'Alakazam Challenge!' dildo was, although she could safely say she was glad that was false advertising when it came to the real thing.

Come to think of it, if her Pokemon had been snooping around in her 'naughty' drawer, that dildo is probably exactly why he thought this was what she wanted him to evolve for.

Verity was startled out of her thoughts by a sudden shock of pleasure. At first she wasn't sure where exactly it had come from, but then she felt little flicks of pressure alternately stimulating her nipples and her clit. First her nipples - both at once - and then her clit, very light at first, steadily becoming more firm. She knew that Alakazam must be doing it but she couldn't figure out how. Both of his hands were still on her ass, guiding her in a slow steady rhythm as he gently rocked his hips into hers.

As she felt the pressure of a burgeoning climax building within her core, she had a sudden moment of clarity - her partner was a psychic type. How had she managed to forget that? It seemed his powers had more uses than just battling other Pokemon or relocating objects...

Verity had heard all kinds of wild stories about Pokemon roughly having their way with human women (there was an entire black market for PokePorn, and being in Team Aqua she'd been responsible for peddling a fair amount of such materials), but her partner didn't seem to be in any hurry to come. Alazakam seemed much more focused on making sure that Verity got her own pleasure. He kept up the steady gentle pace, adding a fourth pinpoint of psychic pressure to that certain spot inside her pussy that she always had such difficulty reaching with sextoys or her own fingers.

Once he began to stroke her there as well as all her other pleasure spots, Verity didn't last much longer, her orgasm crashing over her in waves. Slick cream dripped down her thighs as her pussy walls clenched and spasmed around her lover's cock. She clung to him tightly as she rode out the aftershocks. After a few moments, when her pussy walls were only giving an occasional weak flutter, Alakazam changed his pace, placing his hands on Verity's waist and lifting her feet off the floor.

Verity gasped at the slick squelching sound their bodies produced as Alazakam's cock slid in and out of her pussy in long smooth strokes. He kept the pace slow and steady, but his strokes were longer now, as he was pulling her up almost entirely off of his cock before sliding her back down to sheath his entire length inside her. After several repetitions of this maneuver, his strokes began to pick up speed and she felt his cock twitch and thicken inside her - surely a sign that he was close to his own orgasm.

Verity was startled by the sudden return of the psychic pressure on her pleasure points, which had disappeared after she came. Alakazam increased the speed of his thrusts as he stimulated his lover's nipples, clit, and g-spot all at once with steadily increasing pressure, sending her already overstimulated body racing toward a second orgasm. She screamed as it hit, a wave of pleasure much stronger than the previous one. Alakazam's hot jizz flooded Verity's pussy as her inner walls clenched and spasmed around the full length of his thick hard cock, milking him of his own release.

The two of them stayed like that for a few minutes, breathing hard and clinging to each other while they came down from their sexual high. Then Alakazam gently lowered Verity's feet to the floor. Once she was standing, the Pokemon disentangled himself from his trainer and knelt in front of her.

As he started to clean her come-drenched thighs with his mouth, Verity thought to herself what a fool she had been to ever think of giving him up. She was going to have to catch or steal some other Pokemon to send through Wonder Trade, because she wasn't going to risk losing him a second time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are welcome!


End file.
